Squibbon
|image = Documentary= |-|Manga= |-|Cartoon= |-|Dinopark= |name = Squibbon |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Mollusca |class = Cephalopoda |order = Teuthida}} The '''squibbon' is a species of highly intelligent, arboreal terasquid native to the Northern Forest of Pangaea II in 200 million AD. As the most human-like animals on earth since the Human era 200 million years previously, squibbons may develop human-like culture and society in the far future, and evolve to dominate the planet as humans did. Evolution :Main article: Terasquid#Evolution In the wake of the 100 million AD mass extinction, the terasquids evolved to take advantage of the niches left empty by many animals. The squibbon fills the niches of brachiating animals and small, swift arboreal hunters. In the future, squibbons may evolve greater intelligence, and perhaps even a civilisation. They are already capable of using tools and even weapons, and are highly intelligent, so it is possible that a change in the squibbon's environment may lead to it developing even further. Biology Squibbons more closely resemble their marine ancestors than the megasquid, both in size and in body plan. Their torso is small and vaguely oval-shaped, and, as with regular squid, they have eight long, flexible legs and two pairs of smaller tentacles. These two tentacles are equipped with highly developed suckers or suction cups, which form highly flexible fingerlike or pincerlike protuberances. Their eyes are set on muscular, flexible stalks. Squibbons are the most agile of the terasquids, and, with no skeleton to hinder their movement, are far more effective "swingers" than Human era animals such as gibbons. Unlike gibbons, they do not brachiate, swinging one arm after the other: instead, they loop end-over-end in a continuous somersaulting action, keeping their stalked eyes level with the body's centre of gravity as they do so, ensuring they are always looking towards the next branch. Their large brains and sharp vision enables them to navigate the forest canopy at high speeds. Behaviour Highly social animals, squibbons live in family communes and build simple, nest-like structures in the uppermost stories of the forest. They are the most intelligent animals of 200 million AD, with complex and close family bonds and social structures. Like humans before them, squibbons are capable of using tools, young squibbons learn by playing, and the colony is quite capable of working together as a whole community. Squibbons are omnivorous and feed mainly on plants, fruits, and lichen pods, but they may also eat small animals which they catch with their tentacles. Young squibbons sharpen their senses and coordination by chasing other animals. The suction cups on a squibbon's tentacles form fingerlike protuberances which are so flexible that a squibbon can manipulate small objects and even use simple tools. They have even developed the use of weapons to some degree, as they will sometimes branish branches as clubs, and use fruits and lichen pods as thrown projectiles. Ecology Omnivores, squibbons will eat both small animals such as forest flish, and fruits like those of the lichen tree, in which they may also built nests. Chasing animals such as flish can sharpen the senses and coordination of squibbons. Careless squibbons may end up caught by similarly-omnivorous megasquid, but the colony will always defend their own by harassing the megasquid with fruits and spore polyps, or swinging down and rescuing the endangered squibbon. Appearances In the documentary In "The Tentacled Forest", a party of squibbons is awoken at dawn by a passing megasquid. Whilst they play, the megasquid grabs one of the babies. The family groups together to mob the megasquid with lichen tree capsules, and they manage to rescue the baby. In the manga "Northern Forest," the manga's final chapter, follows a colony of squibbons. They manage to repel a megasquid, and afterwards two squibbons play together with a bioluminescent organism and contemplate the stars. The next day, during a foggy rainstorm, the megasquid attacks again, and, although the colony severely harasses it and even trips it up with a makeshift "rope," it eats one of these two squibbons. The surviving squibbon becomes depressed, but is cheered up by the rest of the colony, who gather with hundreds of the bioluminescent organisms. In the animated series Major appearances : Main article: Squibbon (character). Squibby, a pet squibbon, appears in every episode of the [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. Other squibbons appear in "Sweet Home Pangaea II", "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1", and "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2". Six squibbons, Uli, Rondo, Zet, Oqnga, Oqtz, and Buzzy, are named. In "Sweet Home Pangaea II," Squibby escapes from the Time Flyer and meets a group of wil squibbons - Uli, Rondo, and Zet - who are surprised that he cannot hunt flish, but are impressed by his juggling abilities. When Emily is caught by a megasquid, Squibby and the wild squibbons rescue her. In "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1" and "Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2," Emily looks after a baby squibbon named Buzzy, who was orphaned in a megasquid attack. Whilst she is stranded in the Northern Forest, two wild squibbons, Oqnga and Oqtz, help her to manage her treehouse and draw water in exchange for food, but, like Squibby, they take an initial dislike to Buzzy. In the end, Buzzy's parents return for him. List of appearances *''The Future is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x13. The Tentacled Forest *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future is Wild'' manga **08. Northern Forest *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x01. The Electric Fisherman **1x02. Extreme Bird Watching **1x03. Sky High Anxiety **1x04. Toratonnage **1x05. Think Big **1x06. Squibbon See, Squibbon Do **1x07. A Poggle's Not a Pet...Yet **1x08. Phantom Fear **1x09. The Future Is Underground **1x10. Be True to Your Crew **1x11. Sign of the Time Flyer **1x12. De-Tour de France **1x13. Night Crawlers **1x14. Sweet Home Pangaea II **1x15. Shallow Pals **1x16. Parent Trap **1x17. Around the World In 80 Minutes **1x18. Monkey Brains **1x19. Swimming With Slickribbons **1x20. Scared Safe **1x21. He Might Be Giant **1x22. Ghost in the Machine **1x23. Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold **1x24. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1 **1x25. Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2 **1x26. Snowstalker in a Strange Land *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes *The name "squibbon" is a portmanteau of "squid" and "gibbon". *The squibbon is the final organism presented in The Future Is Wild. Gallery Documentary= FIW 1x13 Squibbon hanging.png FIW 1x13 Baby squibbons.png FIW 1x13 Two squibbons.png FIW 1x13 Squibbon holding capsule.png |-|Promotional= Squibbon-600px.jpg Squibbons with lichen pod.jpg 200mio_northernforest_mixed_01.jpg Board-9-Megasquid.jpg Futuroscope jungle.jpg |-|Manga= Japanese illustration of megasquid and squibbons.jpg Squibbon manga.png Squibbon 2.png Squibbons and bioluminescent organism.png |-|Cartoon= Squibbon character design.png In other languages References Navigation Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Molluscs Category:Cephalopods Category:Terasquid species Category:Organisms of 200 million AD Category:Organisms of Pangaea II Category:Organisms of the Northern Forest Category:200 million AD